


20 Random Things about Remus Lupin; written for Never More

by Stasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This, and the companion 20 Things about Severus Snape, is about the Remus in Never More, another of my fanfic stories.</p></blockquote>





	20 Random Things about Remus Lupin; written for Never More

1\. He doesn’t know which curse it was that ended his life just as he thought he might have a chance to actually start one. He saw Tonks fighting her way towards him through the chaos and missed the incantation. The last thing he saw was the despair on her face as he fell.

2\. When he woke up again he nearly tried to walk off the top of the Astronomy Tower – everything he’d wanted was gone. Only the thought of little Teddy living all alone stopped him. It was months before he could leave Harry’s house.

3\. He loves Teddy more than anything else in his life, but he’s afraid to show it. Everyone he’s ever loved has left – all of them are dead now, except for Harry, and he died also – and Remus is flat out terrified that loving Teddy has doomed him.

4\. Remus never was in love with Sirius. The reverse isn’t true, however; Sirius fell hard for his classmate. Much of his pranking was an attempt to get Remus’ attention; much of Remus’ lack of attention was a deliberate effort to get Sirius to stop. He had heard about positive and negative reinforcement and was trying to teach Sirius that harrassing other people wouldn’t make him, Remus, want to spend time with him, Sirius.

5\. He blames himself for the Prank. Sirius had tried to kiss him a week before and he’d (for once) not cared what other people thought of him and he’d pushed Sirius away. He’d then gone to study with Severus for a special project in Potions (Slughorn delighted in cross-house pairings in his classes). Somehow, Sirius had conflated the two events into a statement that Remus was seeing Severus and decided to send him to meet Moony as a way to “get rid of the competition”.

6\. Remus has never admitted, to himself or others, that he had wished he could kiss Severus. Certainly nearly killing the other boy pushed all thoughts of kissing out of his head.

7\. He’s now afraid to be liked – and conversely to admit out loud that he’s interested in anyone. Nothing good ever seems to come of it.

8\. Given how short a time he had with Tonks, he’s convinced that he will end up alone. He does wish he could have experienced more of the ‘normal’ coupley things: cuddling, lying in together, long lazy mornings, joint vacations, arguments over laundry and wet towels.

9\. He’s a fan of the cinema. He doesn’t think of it as “Muggle” – in fact he doesn’t separate the two worlds in his head. His parents raised him equally in both ‘worlds’; there are advantages to both. Sometimes it seemed to him that the wizarding insistance that Muggles were so backwards was really a way to compensate for the fact that Wizards got to skip over the ‘middle parts’ of getting things done.

10\. He’s raising Teddy to see himself as neither one or the other, but to see himself as human, only special. Teddy’s Metamorphagus abilities made that much trickier, at first, but now he’s settled into a lovely primary school.

11\. Remus is happy to be friends with Harry and Ginny. He enjoys the visits from Ron and Hermione as well, but being able to see his best friend’s son grow up and become such a good person delights him.

12\. He resisted the kneazle kitten for almost a year. When Andromeda actually offered to get Teddy one, he relented – anything that could get Andromeda to speak to him was worth a little extra work.

13\. Now Goko slept on Moony on full moons.

14\. Remus was the first beneficiary of the Ministry supplied Wolfsbane Potion. He was so grateful, he made scones for the brewers for a full year.

15\. He knows that Harry is the ‘secret’ source of the money he was “given by the Ministry”. He used it to buy the Beard Hotel and changed the name to The Wolf’s Rest. It would be the home he couldn’t hope to give Teddy without the gift. He just wished he could thank Harry properly.

16\. He never expected he’d enjoy owning the bed and breakfast as much as he does. It’s a constant stream of work, and he has to be pleasant to most people, but owning the place outright means that he doesn’t have to take abuse, or allow guests to be abusive to his staff, so he’s more content than he had thought he’d be.

17\. Teddy loves living in the stone house behind the Wolf’s Rest. He gets a constant stream of new ‘family’; he loves all the attention. It took him very little time to learn that he shouldn’t show his ‘special’ powers to the non-magical guests.

18\. Remus doesn’t know what he’s going to tell Teddy when he has to explain the war. He wishes he had someone else to do it.

19\. Really, he just wishes he had someone else. It’s not that he doesn’t love Tonks still, or that he doesn’t want to have her still living, but she’s not living – and he’s alone. Again.

20\. Remus has given up on finding anyone to love forever, other than Teddy.

**Author's Note:**

> This, and the companion 20 Things about Severus Snape, is about the Remus in Never More, another of my fanfic stories.


End file.
